


Voice

by crystallized



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Vechsteau [5]
Category: MindCrack
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallized/pseuds/crystallized
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>So hitting his crush with an axe in the first twenty minutes of a PVP game with no health regeneration probably isn't the actual dumbest thing Vechs has ever done, but on a sliding scale it's pretty awful.</i>
</p>
<p>Day 5 of 30: Kissing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice

**Author's Note:**

> This one might not have happened if Thero hadn't reminded me that sometimes you just have to sit down, shut up, and write. Thanks Thero!

So hitting his crush with an axe in the first twenty minutes of a PVP game with no health regeneration probably isn't the actual dumbest thing Vechs has ever done, but on a sliding scale it's pretty awful. He's watched enough UHC to know how every health point matters, and if it were to come down to a battle where Zisteau died just a bit too fast, well. But he can't think about that now, because he has to play UHC, preferably without punching Zisteau in the face again.

They've really been ramping up trying new things in UHC, and the voice chat is kind of worrisome to Vechs, who knows that he talks and makes noises unconsciously when tired, stressed, happy, sad, excited...okay, Vechs is just loud. Loud, clumsy, silly, and easily distracted, and Zisteau...is actually pretty good at PVP. Vechs really just wants to impress him. Vechs always wants to impress Zisteau.

Talking to Zisteau is easy. Vechs is really grateful to be paired with Zistykins for his first UHC ever - they understand each other in a way that only years of rivalry and competition could have taught them. He's planned for Zisteau's playstyle in every map since Legendary, after all, and watching Zisteau play Inferno Mines just proved that getting inside Vechs's head and figuring out his tricks was no longer too difficult a struggle for Zisteau.

Their conversation is so easy that it happens pretty much unconsciously for Vechs as he ponders his relationship with his teammate (while editing, he'll realize that he doesn't remember saying a good 90% of the words that apparently come out of his mouth between the axe and the kiss). Really, it isn't until Zisteau starts hissing at him that Vechs regains any sort of awareness of the world around him at all.

Vechs is at the bottom of a staircase mining when it happens, chattering away about nothing, when suddenly Zisteau's side of the conversation completely drops out, changes to whispering noises that, even for Zisteau, are pretty incoherent. "You okay Zistykins?" When Zisteau doesn't respond in any intelligible way, Vechs begins to make his way up the stairs. "So I found a bunch more iron, and I think I heard some water so I'll go check that out after I throw this in the furnace, and seriously, Z, are you okay?" 

In all fairness, worrying about who can hear him or who he can hear has never been a thing in Vechs's many years of Minecraft, so the fact that his chattering covers up any potential voices doesn't even occur to him. As he gets closer to the top of his staircase, now talking about iron and Zisteau and reminiscing about Legendary, he has only a second to panic as a blur of pink and green comes barreling down at him before his head hits the stone and Zisteau is kissing him. 

It's a good kiss, he thinks, propping himself up on his elbows in an attempt to move closer to the other man. It's a kiss that fully encapsulates their relationship, too, fierce and demanding. Zisteau's lips form a seal over the mapmaker's as he licks the inside of Vechs's mouth as though searching for something, as if he would find honey, liquor, something sweet just a little deeper. Kissing Zisteau is intoxicating all on its own, though, the taste of ale and the smell of earth and stone and something uniquely Zisteau that Vechs has never been able to sufficiently describe. Lightheaded, Vechs lifts his arms to push Zisteau away and finds he's actually being held up by the other man's arms. He pulls away to lean against the rough stone of the wall as Zisteau does the same, their legs draped down towards the caverns below.

The separation puts Vechs's eyes in line with Zisteau's, and while Vechs definitely noticed the different colors of Zisteau's eyes before they've never been so close. Soft blue and green-gray meet Vechs's gaze, the mapmaker's intensity reflected back in a way that sends shivers down his spine. He opens his mouth to ask a question, any of the million questions swirling through his thoughts, but Zisteau reaches out to lay a finger across his lips. 

"Guude and Etho," Zisteau whispers, grinning and pointing upwards, and in the stillness of the moment Vechs realizes he can hear the other team bickering from above. Vechs returns Zisteau's smile sheepishly as he realizes the hissing from earlier was Zisteau actually trying to get him to stop talking. They sit in near-silence as the voices fade with the other team's movement, and both let out a sigh of relief when they vanish completely.

"We're totally going to have to cut that part out," Vechs remarks, and with a shared grin, both head back up the stairs, fingers entwined.


End file.
